


We Belong

by Alittlebitofmagic (ALittleBitOfMagic)



Series: Ophelia Lupin-Black & The Blonde Haired Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitOfMagic/pseuds/Alittlebitofmagic
Summary: As Ophelia Lupin-Black embarks on her Hogwarts journey, her fathers have a plan that could prove beneficial for many, and save the lives of a few they believe are truly good despite their current way of life.This is a pretty poor summary I know, but it shall be altered as the story progresses.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Ophelia Lupin-Black & The Blonde Haired Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959280
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Pausing outside the door Ophelia shuffled on the spot, trying to pluck up the courage to step foot in the room. Pushing the door open, she stopped in the doorway, playing with her hands as she took in the sight before her; her dad was sat on the plush arm chair and her papa on the couch with Harry sat on the floor leaning against the couch. This was a perfectly normal sight in their house, their little family unit - The older two had adopted Ophelia when she was 3 days old, and had taken in Harry after James and Lily had died. The fire was casting a warm glow over the otherwise darkening room as nightfall began to remove the last of the daylight coming through the windows.

“Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?” She spoke, Remus looking up from his book to meet her eyes, Sirius mirroring the movement.

“Of course sweetheart, you know you don’t have to ask. Come here..” he motioned for her to join them, indicating to the space next to Sirius on the couch.

“I.. I mean, just you.” she looked down. There had never been a time before when she felt nervous to speak to her parents, usually sharing a remarkably close relationship with them.

Sharing a look with his husband Remus paused for a moment before nodding, closing his book and standing to follow her out of the room and into the adjoining dining room.

Taking a seat at the table she kept her eyes fixed on her hands. “What’s the matter little pup?” he spoke with nothing but care and concern in his voice.

“About tomorrow.. I’m worried about the sorting.” herself and Harry were to embark on their Hogwarts adventure tomorrow, and this is something that had been playing on her mind more and more in the last few weeks. “I’ve heard the way papa speaks about his family, about the things they have done. You were both Gryffindors, and he always seems so proud to have broken his families ways. I don’t want to disappoint either of you, what if I’m not in Gryffindor? What if I’m in Slytherin? I don’t want him to be angry with me.” Ophelia explained, the words tumbling from her lips as she refused to lift her eyes from her hands atop of the table.

If she had, she’d have seen a small smile start to tug at the corner of her fathers lips. “Ophelia, sweetheart.. come with me.” placing a hand on her shoulder, he encouraged her to stand, retracing their steps back into the living room.

“That was quick.” Sirius quipped, an eyebrow raised as they walked back into the room.

“Harry, would you mind giving us a moment. Go double check your trunk is packed or something please.” Remus spoke, pausing for a moment to let Harry leave the room before leading Ophelia into the room, seating her next to Sirius as he took to spot on her other side; the three of them squished together on the couch like they would when her and Harry had been little and one of them was upset. “Our little pup here has some concerns about tomorrow, and I think she’s a little worried about how you’ll react, but I also think it’s only right that you should be part of the conversation.” he gave Sirius a soft look before the pair of them looked down at their little girl - Remus’s arm around her shoulders as Sirius place his hand atop of hers on her leg. Noticing that she wasn’t about to divulge her concerns to her papa herself, Remus continued. “She’s worried about the sorting, about being put into Slytherin and making you angry or disappointing either of us.”

There was a moment before a small laugh escaped from Sirius’s lips, causing Ophelia’s head to snap up as she looked at him in confusion. “Ophelia, darling.. Your dad and I have suspected you will be from a young age.” Raising a finger he stopped her as he could see her response forming on her tongue. “Not for anything bad. You equally have a lot of Gryffindor qualities, but you are a lot like your uncle, my brother. He was a Slytherin, like the rest of my family, but he wasn’t like the others. He was a lot more like me, only he was a lot more covert about it. He had his moments, where he nearly got swayed by my families beliefs, but inherently he was good at heart. He was thirsty for knowledge, and he played his part well. Ultimately, he fought against the evil my mother tried to instil in his heart, and he battled the darkness it from the inside out.Not all Slytherin’s are bad, and I can only apologise if my resentment towards my family has overshadowed me telling you this before. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. I promise you now, no matter which house you are placed in tomorrow, your dad and I will be nothing but proud of you little one.” He moved his hand from where it was, pulling her towards him as Remus let go of her shoulders. “Remember that.”

Nodding against him she wiped away at a tear that had escaped despite her best efforts. Her fathers shared another look over the top of her head, this one longer as they had a silent conversation. With a subtle nod Remus agreed, almost as if they could read the others thoughts. “Not that we want to add any more pressure to you sweetheart, but there is something else - a sorting into Slytherin could be.. beneficial.” This time, unsurprisingly, her confusion was turned on him. “You have a distant cousin of sorts, who we believe could benefit from your friendship. His mother is your papa’s cousin, and we believe she may be trapped. She was one of three see; Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix. Andy got away, married a good man and made a life for herself. Bellatrix is bad through and through, truly devoted to Voldemort. Narcissa however, is a good woman who was quickly married off by her parents against her will, after the event unfolded with Andromeda, to a man with dark pureblood values - they wanted to prevent a second daughter from _defecting_ against their cause. We heard word around the time we adopted you that she had a son, who would be the same age as yourself and Harry. We’re sure his father will have no doubt tried to infiltrate his mind, and instil his values in him, but we truly believe that Narcissa will have tried to shield him from it the best that she can. Should you be sorted into Slytherin, it may do well for you to befriend him, show him that there is another way. Do you understand what we’re saying?” he asked, his tone soft but he knew she would know the extend of the severity behind his words.

“I do.” she nodded, her usual confidence starting to return - the upset, scared girl she presented minutes previously was a shell of her usual self.

“Very well, go and get Harry, it’s the last chance we’ll get for some family time for a while.” Sirius instructed her as Remus stood to go make hot chocolate for them all.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning the conversation with her fathers was still playing on Ophelia’s mind; she certainly felt better about her potential sorting but now she felt drawn to this boy she’d never met. Her fathers were convinced without doubt that he would be sorted into Slytherin, but then she supposed everyone would have said the same about her papa before he was sorted into Gryffindor - and even if they were in the same house, who’s to say he would even want to be her friend?

Saying goodbye to her parents on the platform she held back the tears she could feel stinging her eyes. Looking at them one last time as she ascended onto the train, she could also see their own eyes glistening. Turning into the carriage she followed Harry into a compartment, settling in for the journey. Joined shortly after by the youngest of the Weasley brothers - through her fathers friendship with those in the order they had shared interactions with him before, however whilst him and Harry were close, Ophelia had never quite found Ron to be her taste.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk.” she spoke up after an hour of listening to them talk, Ron’s voice grating on her as he made yet another dig in her direction. It wouldn’t do well for her to get into trouble before they had even reached the school. Sticking her book under her arm she stepped out of the compartment, leaving them to get on with it.

Walking further down the train she ventured through to the next carriage, pausing only to let some older boys move out of the way of the door. Stepping through she noted that instead of the individual compartments found where she had previously been sat this carriage was all open, filled instead with tables. The majority of the students sat in here were clearly much older than her, but in the far corner a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. Giving the boy a small smile and noticing his stiff response as he simply nodded at her she continued advancing through the train until she got right to the very end, finding a small nook tucked away to one side with no one in it - presumably as it was right next to the door that lead through to the luggage carriage and was barely big enough for two people, whilst most students gathered in large groups of friends. Deciding it was perfect she sat down, opening her book and settling in for the journey; only looking up when the food trolley witch approached asking if she’d like anything.

Several hours later they were stood in the great hall, the sorting ceremony underway. Her Hogwarts adventure had already been eventful as Harry and Draco, who it turned out was the blonde from the train, had a brush in out in the corridor. Granted she didn’t know the boy yet, but she couldn’t help but smirk to herself at his words - yes they may not have been nice, but the redhead was never nice to her and so she found secret satisfaction in someone trying to knock him down a peg or two.

“Ophelia Lupin-Black” McGonagall called from where she stood. Approaching the stool she took her seat, the hat similarly taking its place upon her head. **_Hmm, interesting - a number of houses you could be. The thirst of knowledge of those destined for Ravenclaw runs strong, as does the courage of those in Gryffindor. Alas however, the deeper I look the more apparent it becomes where you should be. SLYTHERIN!_** The hat bellowed out, its volume deafening atop her head.

“Should have known, traitor.” she heard Ron mumble as she walked past, and so she may have intentionally barged him with her shoulder - something she would later deny, of course. She could feel the disapproving look from Harry burning into her back, but as she looked at him she was relieved to see he was also giving the same look to Ron.

Next was Harry into Gryffindor, followed by the predicted sorting of Draco into Slytherin. Joining the table in the empty spot next to her, she gave him another smile, this time noting his response was a little more friendly.

“Ophelia Lupin-Black” she introduced herself, offering her hand to him as he had to Harry in the corridor.

“Draco Malfoy” he returned, taking her hand in his and giving it a firm shake. “Black? My mother was a Black. Who are your parents?” She could have sworn she saw a flicker of recognition flash through his eyes but she opting to dismiss it she simply smiled.

“Yes, I -.” She turned to look towards the front of the hall as she was cut of from saying any more by an almighty cheer from the Gryffindor table as Ron was sorted. Rolling her eyes she shook her head before turning her attention back to Draco. “Sorry, yes. One of my fathers is her cousin I believe. Sirius.”

“One of?” he quirked an eyebrow at her. Sure he knew vaguely of other family set ups, but they were practically a myth to him up until this point, having been raised fully submerged in pureblood culture.

“Yes, I have two fathers. Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black.” She spoke, guards going up slightly as she tried to anticipate his reaction.

“Wait. They took in Potter, correct?” Draco had heard the rumours growing up, but had never paid much attention to them - that was after all, grown up drama and didn’t concern him.

Nodding she replied, glad he hadn’t said anything about her parents relationship. “Yeah, he’s practically my brother - although, I have to say, I was secretly quite pleased to witness that out in the corridor. Whilst him and Weasley are best friends, Ron could be on the other side of the planet from me and it still wouldn’t be far enough.” she gave him a small smirk and noticed as his eyes lit up.

Pausing to let the headmaster talk, and then watch as the table filled around them, Draco turned back to her. “I thought I saw you barge him following your sorting, that makes more sense how.” he practically sneered as he chanced a glance in the Gryffindors direction. “He certainly doesn’t look happy about the fact you’re talking to me either, good.” he returned her smirk as he turned his attention back to her.

“Hmm, I don’t know what you’re talking about - plausible deniability.. But yes, he called me a traitor for my sorting.”

“Well, we’ll just have to show him up for the blithering idiot he really is.” Draco winked at her, picking up his fork and starting to eat. Those around them at the table choosing to leave the pair to talk amongst themselves for the most part - a dark haired girl sorted quickly after him, who clearly knew him prior to Hogwarts had tried to gain his attention a few times but quickly stopped after she realised it wasn’t going to happen.

Several hours later she was in her dormitory, the other girls in her year - _Millicent, Pansy, Daphne and Tracey -_ were all in their retrospective beds as she quickly wrote a quick note to send to her fathers. Their owls were yet to go to the owlery and her black and grey Eurasian Eagle-Owl Orion was waiting for her by the window next to her bed. 

**_To Dad and Papa,_ ** ****

**_Well, you were right. I was sorted into Slytherin - I’m sure Harry will also write to you but he was put in Gryffindor._ **

**_I met him. I know what I need to do, and surprisingly I don’t think it will be that hard; we actually seemed to hit it off over dinner tonight._ ** ****

**_I will write in a few days once I have settled._ ** ****

**_Love you,_ **

**_Ophelia._ **


End file.
